Game On
by JuvJuvychan
Summary: Kouta's out,and Lucy's alone with Yuka! Yuka watch out! But wait Yuka's got some tricks up her sleeve as well. Who will win this battle of wits and will? Will anyone surivive? Why are we asking you? Because we can! humor enjoy.
1. Let the games begin

Juv: is our newest story. It's another Elfin Lied fic, we just can't stop heh  
Juvy: anyway this ones a humor fic. Takes place after the anime. Most stuff will be explained in the fic  
so don't worry.  
Juv: you sound bored sister.  
Juvy: no I'm trying to think of more ways to toment Yuka  
Juv: yes sorry to say...  
Juvy: I'm not  
Juv: Yuka will be made fun of a little in this fic. But we're going to try to keep it  
mature and realsitc  
Juvy: we're still gonna toture Yuka though.  
Juv: yes but it's not like we're going to kill in some wierd way or anything.  
Juvy: why?  
Juv: enjoy the fic  
Juvy: Hey! I asked a question!  
Juv:walking away  
Juvy: Hey! get back here damnit!  
Juv: ack! the disclaimer! WE DON"T OWN ELFIN LIED  
Juvy: though we wish we did...but we don't

* * *

It was a warm soothing morning filled with a nice breeze that knew just when to blow on the two young women sitting in quietly the dining room. The two for mention women were sitting simply sipping their tea not even bothering to acknowledge one another. Yes these two were not in the least what you could call friends. They continue to sit neither making a sound, both content with their quite surroundings. All of a sudden foot steps could be heard outside the sliding door and in entered Mayu looking extremely nervous as thou she was about to confess a she had done something truly horrible. Which we all know is impossible for the said girl. 

Mayu had her head down staring at the floor as if it held the answers for the most mestryus secrets of the world. Finally after a few minutes Mayu looked up at Yuka with determination in her clear brown eyes and spoke.

"Yuka, is it okay with you and Kouta if Nana and I go out for a bit?" Miyu said her previous courage quickly fading. She began wringing her hands together nervously awaiting an answer.

Yuka chucked lightly, looked up from her tea and smiled warmly at the nervous wreck of a girl, "of course silly, you don't need to ask permission, just tell us where and when you both will be back."

Mayu gave her a wide smile and replied " We're going to get some more dog food and then I wanted to show Nana the area. She's only been here for a short time so she doesn't know the area very well."

"Of course." Yuka said simply, still smiling. "Just be back before dark."

"Oh of course Yuka. Thank you!" Mayu's smile grew even bigger as she bowed quickly and left the room to tell Nana. Giggles could be heard outside the door along with excited whispers, then the shuffling of feet and finally the open and close of the front door.

Silence was met after the girls departer, when the pink-haired beauty across the table looked up and spoke.

"Well aren't we playing the 'good mother'. Sarcasm was practicality dipping from her words as she said _good mother_.

"Yes well I'm sure _you_ wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Yuka replied, her voice just as cold.

Yes Yuka knew, ever since Nyu had come back from her sudden disappearance she was _different_. At times it was like having the same childish, and sweet-hearted young girl that was simply trapped in the body of a beautifully grown woman. But that was only around Nana and Miyu.

When it was just she, Kouta, and Yuka like this she would turn into a completely different person. Kouta had explained that it seemed Nyu had a spilt-personality. Whatever it was Yuka didn't like it.

It was bad enough when she had to deal with the crimson hair beauty when she was in the mindset of a child, always hanging off Kouta like he was her savior or something.

_'Well I guess he is but still!_'

No Yuka did **not** like this other Nyu that seemed to be known as Lucy. She was even bolder then Nyu had been, because she _could_ understand. As Nyu, Yuka could forgive the things she did because she didn't understand it. She most likely thought of Kouta as a big bother or something, or at least that's what Yuka told herself so she could sleep at night.

No _this_ Nyu thought of Kouta as much more than a friend or big brother. Yuka _saw_ how she looked at Kouta and Kouta at her. The way one of them would blush if they touched in anyway. The way Nyu would smile a special smile at Kouta and he would turn bright red. Yuka couldn't stand it.

**It drove her insane. **

"She's not even that pretty," Yuka, mutter to herself.

"Oh really?" unfortunately for Yuka lady luck didn't seem to like her today, (her along with half the Elfin lied fan-base and that's rounding _down_) it was heard by the young woman across the table.

Yuka looked up from her tea to see Lucy glaring coldly at her causing a shiver to run up her spine. But Yuka refused to back down and glared back replying "Yes really."

"This coming from a girl who looks worse then a bucktooth chipmunk that's been beaten so bad that not even a girl like _Mayu_, herself would give the time of day?" Lucy replied coolly.

"WHAT!" Yuka hadn't meant to explode like that but damnit that was down right insulting.

"You heard me and you wonder why Kouta isn't attracted to you in any way shape or form. It's sad really," Lucy finished smirking.

'_That's it. Game on.'_

"Oh and what makes you so superior to me, hm? Yuka said, trying to keep her angry in check. Rather then throw her tea, cup and all; at Lucy like she wanted to she slammed it down on the tabletop. '_Well so much for keeping my angry in check damnit.' _She cursed mentally.

"Where should I start?" Lucy asked smugly finally looking up at Yuka's face which had now become distorted with angry and was a bright crimson red. A few minutes passed in silence and Lucy thought that she had won their little game.

'_Well that was easy'_ she thought bringing her tea up to her lips. She was just about to take a sip of her tea when Yuka said,

"Well we could start with your freakish hair. Once that's over we could move on to the horns you had. Oh I haven't even mentioned your sick and twisted personality. I mean is it really any wonder Kouta isn't attracted to you in any way shape or form? It's sad really," Yuka mocked smiling at Lucy's face that was now twisted with her own rage.

'_That's it_. Lucy thought, _Game on.'_

_

* * *

_

Juv:hope you liked it everyone!  
Juvy:don't worry we'll be bashing Yuka soon  
Juv:sister! thats a horrible thing to say!  
Juvy:So?  
Juv:never mind sigh  
Juvy:anyway,tell us what ya think  
Juv:say please. goodness your bossy!  
Juvy:damn your annoying. go jump off something  
Juv:tears  
Juvy:oh crap... 


	2. PreGame: little voices

A/N: Juvy: this is our second chapter in our fanfic _Gameon. _Not much to say really.

Juv: oh my god it's a miracle.

Juvy: what is?

Juv: you not talking

Juvy: oh be quite. Actually now that you mention it…

Juv: crap…

Juvy: no nothing…looks dazed

Juv: looks at her strangely Are you on crack?

Juvy: slaps her upside the head

Juv: what! Totally valid question!

Disclaimer: we still don't own damnit! We don't own anything related to Elfin Lied other then the DVDs. Gezz these things are annoying, who out there agrees with me?

* * *

For a few minutes neither girl moved. They both just sat and glared intensely at one another with the up most hatred burning in their eyes. 

'_This is ridiculous!'_ Lucy thought.

'I've fought though evil scientist, lock down heavy gunned laboratories, toppled army after army, fought off freakish self-centered rapists and ripped off more limbs then people can count, even those of little girls! How is it this pathetic incest obsessed human can vex me so!'

_That's because she wants the one thing you want. Duh._

'_Who the hell are you?'_

_Oh come on how can you not know? I'm that little voice in your head that pops up from time to time to bother you. Sheesh. _

'_Little voice in my head, isn't that a little cliché?' _

_Yeah so what, Yuka's gonna have one bugging her in a minute anyway, so deal._

'_Wait a second aren't you that freakish voice from episode 7 or 8 that turned me all evil in the first place?'_

_Um…no?_

'_Nice try.'_

_Damnit._

Mean while Yuka was battling her own 'little voice' as well.

_Hi there I'm the little voice in your head that's usually used to make characters realize something really important. So fear my power! Mwahahahahahahahahahah!_

'_Oh my god, is my voice really that annoying?'_

_Yes, and if you don't believe just ask half the female population you seem to always be jealous of._

_'HEY! I'm not always jealous of other woman.'_

_Yeah your right only the ones that seem to come in a 10-mile radius of your beloved Kouta._

_'Well…that's because…well you see…'_

_Face it your so obsessed with the female half people start to wonder whether or not your gay or something._

_'**I'm not gay!'**_

_Of course your not, you just have an unhealthy obsession with your cousin is all._

_'It's not unhealthy.'_

_Um, yeah it is. I'm the little voice in your head remember, I know these things. Like I said before, you get so damn jealous of every girl that walks by him, even Mayu!_

_'I do not!'_

_I mean even his sister didn't like you._

_'That's it I'm out of here.'_

_Hey wait what did I do?_

But Yuka had all ready abandon here 'little voice' to deal with other matters at hand.

"Now where were we? She said glaring at Lucy once again. Oh yes, we were talking about your freakish looks now weren't we?"

"Really? Cause I remember we were just about to discuss your many, many, **many** problems." Lucy shot back, also glaring.

"My problems huh?"

"Yes."

They glared and glared and glared. They glared so much you thought their eyeballs were going to designate or something.

In fact if you looked closely enough you could see their eyes become slightly redder by the second. Small red lines began to form in the whites of their eyes. Dark circles could be seen just below their eyes and it looked like some sort of crusty substance was growing at the corners…oh wait that was just Yukas'.

_'That 's it, I've had enough of this and enough of her.'_ Lucy thought.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this little glaring match…Lucy began, I have things to do." Sure it was a lie but what the hell did Lucy care? Yuka didn't have enough brain cells to comprehend she was lying anyway.

As Lucy got up to leave Yuka shot her a smug smile. A little _to_ smug for Lucy's comfort.

"What." She snapped, her voice was calm but her eyes were burning with fire.

"Hm? Oh nothing, nothing at all." Yuka still had that smug smile on her face and casually flipped her hair over her shoulder.

_'Stupid preppy.'_ Lucy thought watching her.

"Its just that I imagined the big and bad Lucy would put up a much more interesting battle." She let out a fake sigh. "Oh well, I suppose this is why Kouta prefers me to you. Your much to…how should I out it…Weak? Spineless? Cowardly? I'm not sure which one so you go ahead and pick your favorite." At this she shugged her shoulders and laughed, but Lucy, Lucy was **fuming**.

Who the hell did she think she was? Lucy had fought much bigger, badder, and much smarter opponents. Compared to them Yuka was nothing more then a speck the bottom of her shoe, if that.

Fine if the brat wanted a fight then she'd get a fight. Lucy sat back down slamming her fist on the table just hard enough_ not_ to break the table.

Yuka stopped laughing at looked up at Lucy. They were both thinking the same thing.

_'Lets go.'_

* * *

_Helllloooo. Anyone remember me? I'm still here ya know._

_Oh be quite would you?_

_Hey how can you be here?_

_Cause I'm Lucy's all-powerful 'little voice', kay?_

_Really I thought it was just because authors didn't like the end of this chapter and wanted to add some forced humor._

_Authors: HEY!_

'_Opps sorry.'_

* * *

A/N: In all honesty I liked but didn't like this chapter. I liked the 'little voices' part but the reast was...okay I guess. I'm not sure what Juv's thoughts are she's proably sleeping somewhere lazy bum. Anyway, we'd love to hear what you all think. Tell us who you think should win their little game. Maybe the winner will get Kouta while the loser will ne killed in a humous way. Just kidding! Thank you. R&R. 


End file.
